Abyssal Witches(Or Abyss on your side)
by tamerlan110
Summary: AU сontinuation for Corporal Tommy's "Kantai Witches". The Neuroi are defeated and the Abyssal Fleet has now joined to the ranks of allies. But true trials never come to end, and now United Nations again face new challenges and new opportunities.


All characters belong to their Authors.

The sea wind drove the waves, becoming stronger with every minute. Calm before the storm has passed, and the bad weather is about to come upon was a nameless island in the Pacific Ocean. Which, however, did not bother two strange girls that, like skaters-Olympians, slid along the edge of troubled waters.

They were not very tall, but for ordinary children it would be very difficult to accept them. Pale skin, glowing with unnatural light eyes, and strange equipment that had a clear military purpose. The most noticeable detail of their appearance was respirators that partially masked their faces.

"Koral-sama, twins reporting. We are entering in operation zone, the target is not yet visible. - One of them went by radio."

"Understood, twins. Continue the task. The last signal from the offender arrived near the Aspid-Island. Go there and keep in touch."

The Abyssals reached the ground covered with spreading thickets in less than an hour. This island was discovered in the 18th century by Britannian cartographers. Because of the abundance of venomous serpents among the lush greens, it got its name. Twins walked two miles along the shore, and finally discovered what they were looking for. Among the rocks.

When the sisters came closer, they carefully examined the ship. It was of small size, left her better days ship obviously belonged to smugglers or pirates. However, something was strange. In part messing with red paint symbols saying that the ship had already passed from hand to hand as a trophy. However, similar clashes between maritime gangs have not been observed for a long time. And the gangs themselves have not raised their heads after the raids of UNAF marines. The stained symbol itself was also interesting. Crossed by the anchor the four-circle symbol of unity and a strange abbreviation: "UFPAF".

"AF can mean "Armed forces". But what about UFP?"

"Hm ... Can the Union of Free Peoples?"

"I do not know of any such warband. We need to examine it from the inside. Be ready Aya".

When a small squad came inside, suspicion was confirmed - the ship clearly belonged to people with a low social responsibility bar. During the search, several bodies of pirates with weapons and drugs were discovered.

"Kaya look!" One of the abyssal points to the tracks on the sand. "Looks like one of them was able to leave."

"Not our problem. We will examine the captain's bridge with the cabin and report to Coral. Anyway, they will not leave the island anywhere. And this is if they manage to survive this storm."

In the captain's cabin, an unexpected surprise awaited them. The pirate leader himself seems to have survived and safely left the ship. But now it looks he leaves with light bags and leaving his little treasury for looting. Sisters had no trouble breaking open the locks - with their strength, they could just be pulled out.

"What is Kaya? It looks like a weapon." The white-haired abyssal picked up the first interesting find.

"Hmmm. Portable railgun. But this size Hmm ... and how it powered?"

Abyssal carefully opened the weapon.

"Mother-Abyss! There is a mini-reactor! In these savages! There definitely is something wrong. We need..."

"Kya look." Abyssal sister indicated a transparent bag with a characteristic-looking powder.

"Oh! Sister... " Kaya automatically looked around. "I think Coral can little wait! In the meantime, let's see how this badass dragged on."

Alas, as it usually happens, the using of respiratory equipment for not to its intended purpose, just like the use of prohibited by UN conventions stuffs ended for the sisters is not the most pleasant way.

"Aya! What is this trash!? How did this fucker smoke it?"

"Sister ... (Cough) I ... I do not know!"

"I'll kill the bastard! I'll tear off his head!"

" Crush the skull... Break the veins... Wind bowels around the neck..."

"Twins! What do you have? Why do not report?"

"Ah, Coral-sama! With us everything is in order! Yes! Discovered the intruder! Pirate armed schooner thrown ashore. It seems there are survivors, but they are beyond our reach."

"Only do not tell me that you once again engaged in "trophy work.""

"No, no, Coral-sama! Although, we found something! We managed to remove a very strange pattern of hand weapons. It looks like someone was trying to create a railgun in an artisanal setting."

"This is very serious. Twins, I'm sorry but I have a new task for you. The radar again caught the attention of the offenders, this time it is a group of ships. I already sent a detachment for their interception. Go to the connection with him and provide the necessary support for detention."

"Understood. Aya, let's get up, the light walk is over."

"Yes Sister."

The be for before the not-so-weak rain fell into a real downpour, when the two sisters left the dead ship and again went to the open sea.

Meanwhile, two warships were moving toward the location of the Task Force "Abyss" HQ, one of which carried quite uneasy passengers. It all began back then, during the Second War of the Neuroi. Together with an unexpected ally - the souls of ships in this world came their sworn enemies, beings called Abyssals. The UN seamen, seasoned in the fight against neuroi, were able initially to repel this threat and even take part of the representatives of this strange race in captivity. However, soon glowing anomalies appeared at all sea areas of combat operations, replenishing losses of ghost ships with an enviable speed. From ship-girls, people learned that there was never an effective way to deal with them in their world. The dead abyssals are raise again and again and went into battle anew. The destroyer Fubuki once managed to close one of their lairs, however, this was only a temporary victory. As a result, and already had a formidable enemy, the armies and fleets of the United Nations risked getting involved in the war on two fronts. However, salvation came from Orussia. A group of witches with extensive knowledge in the field of forbidden magic and who called themselves the descendants of Baba Yaga, was able to thoroughly study the captured abyssals and with their help summon the hostile leader - the Oceanic Empress. In a short but tough battle, warrior-maidens managed to take Sea Mistress under control, after which the threat of the Abyss vanished. The imperturbed Empress ordered her subordinates to lay down their weapons directed against the humans and turned their wrath to the other side. And at the final stage of the war, the abysslas, witches and ship-girls fought in the same order and under the same banner. However, it was not the most favorable phenomenon that later became known as "Abyssalisation". When kanmusu experienced excessive stress, usually in a state of heavy combat or affect after it, there was a certain chance of transforming it into a ghost ship. It was also found that not only ship-girls but also witches fighting with them are affected by such incidents. Fortunately, thanks to the diligent work of the witches-telepaths, the proselytes managed to keep the mind. But a complete cure, it was not always possible to achieve, and that the most unpleasant thing was that once the abyssalisation could cause a relapse both among the ship-girls and the descendants of the witches that had been exposed to it. After the war, all abysslas were gathered into a single fist, creating from them a separate tactical group with the main headquarters stationed on an unnamed island in the Pacific Ocean. On the same island, a special sanatorium was organized where the witches and the ship-girls with suspicion on abyssalisation were treated. And it was these passengers who carried the landing ship of the Liberion Navy "Louisiana", accompanied by the underwater aircraft carrier "Scinfaxi".

Louisiana itself was a very interesting ship. During the wars with drug cartels, Liberion military personnel took into account the experience of using warships of their colleagues from other countries. In particular, they were interested in the Orussian amphibious ships capable not only to land the assault forces but also to provide it with feasible fire support. The command of the Navy decided to develop this idea by tackling the matter with true Liberion solidity. As a result, a completely new class of ships was created which received the unofficial name "landing cruiser". The existing projects of amphibious assault ships were taken as a basis, but they were seriously reworked during the design. Instead of a helicopter air group, the ship carried a large number of offensive weapons, both missile and artillery. However, from the AAS, no one was going to refuse - as practice showed, such ships functioned perfectly in pairs, complementing each other's possibilities.

"Attention, to all UNAF ships! This is original commander of the sector." An authoritative female voice was produced in the radio room. "Numerous ships of pirates have been found on the territory entrusted to me. Task force "Abyss" has already begun the operation to detain. All ships in the vicinity are requested to render all possible assistance."

"It is the special convoy SE-108 speaking." Captain of Louisiana answered. "We have on board 57 ship-girls and witches with suspicion of abyssalisation. We go on the set course. Sincerely we hope that your operation does not place the safe delivery of our passengers."

"I'm sorry captain, but I have to order you switch your attention. I have just been informed of the loss of a detachment of patrol ships belonging to the Philippine Navy. The incident occurred near the Lion's Atoll, it's only 20 km from you. In your command battalion of marines and a missile carrier "Scinfaxi". Use these forces to search and rescue the missing group."

The captain restrained abuse, rubbing his forehead and replied:

"I hope that at least the witches under your command will be able to provide us with support?"

"We can try to do this, but I'm afraid that until my forces arrive it will be too late. Therefore, I order you to use your existing reserves."

Captain James Birdson put down his walkie-talkie and quietly swearing. He had known for a long time that the mistress of the deep will not miss the opportunity to replenish her "family."

"Do you know what it's threatening? We all can wait for unreal anal sex with the highest military command of UNAF!"

"As a senior officer and commander of the sector, I take full responsibility for myself. Commence the operation captain, Empress out."

"Fuck your abyss mother ..." Birdson whispered softly, but captain have no more power to curse the situation, now he was thinking about something else. Looking icyly over the officers on the bridge, he again raised microphone to his lips:

"Attention to the whole convoy: All hands to battle stations!"

On board the transport boat stood the familiar to marines smell of burning fuel and sea water. Someone in the crowded rows of soldiers silently stares into the void, thinking about his own. Someone in last time before the fight checked the readiness of his equipment. And someone found time for hawk bikes.

"I tell you, the eternals is not an invention. I myself saw them, and thanks to this guys, I'm all here alive!"

"What was it then?"

"Afghanistan. Our squad was entrusted with a survey of the heights passing along the road. Several ambushes had already occurred on it, and the command sent patrols to deal with this. Alas, unfortunately the militants managed to find us sooner than we theirs. We were surrounded. We called the choppers, but before they arrived we would not have held out, the place where we were taken in the ring was too uncomfortable. And here they appear - a company of armored witches with the support of motorized rifle-squads. For some two minutes they grinded the mercenaries into trash, we tried to call them, but they did not even look at us. Disappeared as suddenly as they came. And when birds came to us, we specifically questioned the pilots - they did not see any allied units, although they flew on the same side. Our colonel also had his shoulders divorced - no such unit during our patrol in that area was."

"Did this black-ops maybe? They have all actions under the secret, that's all."

"Maybe it is" Another marine gave a voice "But my brother told a similar story. He serves as a pilot, participated in supporting many operations against the cartel in the North Caucasus. And in general in one of the flights he is fully unfortunate. His "Frogfoot" caught the stinger under the right wing. How did he manage to stay in the sky - only Allah knows, but then half of the plane returned to the base with his own motion. Well, in addition to everything, so that life does not seem to honey - the weather began to deteriorate. And here there is a squadron of witches without identification marks. They went to communicate, and passed through the air flows to the base and then, they disappeared in storm clouds. My brother in a long time waited for them near the runaway but still did not meet his saviors. Later he learned that there were no witches during his assignment in the air, even their negotiations with the radio station were not detected. He has since often looked at the sky, especially when it's cloudy. And cannot forget his meeting and the conversation with the "Eternal Witch"."

"Yes, that's it. Such tales for forty-year-old boys can be heard in any garrison."

"Well, I know a lot of similar stories." Said in a quiet but firm voice the experienced Armenian major whose chin was adorned with a dense, "tactical" beard "About eternal witches and soldiers. About those who returned at a difficult hour in order to support the living, the spirits of ancestors, relatives and comrades. They are true or a fake - it does not matter. My grandfather used to say this to me: "When you protect your house and loved ones, your ancestors fight with you." When you save someone's life, your ancestors hold out their hand with you. And when you meet your newborn child, your whole kin costs behind you, and each of them knows that he not lived his life for nothing! " Therefore, guys, in the name of honor of our ancestors and fallen comrades try to live in this world longer and not die on this mission!"

"Yes's sir!" Several tens of men's voices answered.

Suddenly the voice of the onboard speakers rang out:

"Attention to the landing party! Hostile forces ahead."

Despite the bad weather, the operation itself went without serious difficulties. The missiles launched by Scinfaxi have brought chaos to the ranks of the pirate fleet. Taking advantage of this witches and ship-girls broke through to the hostages and the marines began a systematic sweep.

"Commander Fubuki! We have a problem." To a black-haired girl who seemed quite young ran up leader of witch squadron. "We released the hostages, but they are not Filipinos. And it looks like they are sick."

"Show me."

A large group of frightened people staying into the crowded room. Although some of them were very difficult to accept even for humanoids - their bodies were too twisted and deformed.

"Commander, we examined the bodies of the pirates. On them, too, there are various mutations."

"We do not have time to question them. The hostages should be urgently delivered to the medical compartment "Louisiana"."

"It seems to be not a disease." Said the accompanying Fubuki witch, turning off the scanner. "They were born like that. That's just what could cause such a change?"

Ships, for the joy of sailors and officers again took the same course. Marines could also enjoy a short sea rest. Thanks to the well-coordinated work and support of the witches, the battle took place without serious losses. But the ship's doctors were far from calm. The return to life of people who survived slavery is always a difficult and demanding steel nerves work.

Later with the saved met ship-girls. To the commander immediately became attached two young girls seemingly like sisters. From ordinary people, they were distinguished by the fact that blue stripes passed through their entire body, and webbeds between their fingers.

"I'm sorry. My sister and I heard how you were named Fubuki, is that true?"

"Yes." Answered Fubuki with a soft smile "The special destroyer of the Self Defense Imperial Navy Fubuki is at your service."

The sisters opened their mouths in surprise.

"This cannot be!"

"You are one of them ... Unknown heroes, from legends! Those that saved mankind from the monsters of abyss and then mysteriously disappeared."

"An unknown heroes?"

"Yes. Some said that they were special detachments of the military. But the old sailors always told us that the heroes were the souls of the fallen ships that came back to protect people. The adventures of Yamato, Iowa, Gangut ... These stories are told in every family and we know them from childhood."

"Oh! And about me there are stories? I am the destroyer Mutsuki of the Self-Defense Imperial Navy."

"I'm the destroyer Kisaragi. Nice to meet you!"

"Kisaragi and Mutsuki? From the "Saga of the sea lilies"? Then we are exactly in heaven. I remember crying with my sister when we first told this story."

"Lilies..." Mutsuki blushed. "And this story ... Do you remember this?"

"Of course! Despite the sad ending, it is one of our favorite legends!"

"Then you can share it with us?" Kisaragi smiled conspiratorially.

"Kisaragi, are you sure? Something tells me that there will be obscene things..."

"But you want to listen too, Mutsuki-chan! Is it not, so?"

"Well, why not." Mutsuki obediently lowered her head in agreement.

An hour has passed.

"T ... This ... This is nonsense!" Mutsuki's indignation did not have a limit "Yes, we lost Kisaragi, and after she became to abyssal. But then we still managed to save her. And I did not finish my life with suicide. Author - baka! And he is hentai, because the scene in the bathhouse cannot be called otherwise. Kisaragi and I never..."

"Mutsuki-chan..."

"Mmmm..." Mutsuki shivering, again lowered her head realizing that she had gone too far.

An another hour later, the commander was talking to an officer of the Marine Corps.

"Something that neither could find out?"

"I still not believe it ... But it seems they are from my world."

Fubuki's face looked troubled and his voice was firm and even. The officer standing before ship-girl realized how deceptive her appearance was. She was not a girl but a visionary warrior-woman who had gone through many battles and wars. She who fought by herself and led others to charge. In the end, by her age, she was fit for his great-grandmother, and for marine, who had not densely communicated with ship-girls, it became clearer than ever.

"Whatever is clear from what they said?"

"I did not ask them anything specific. Now is not the time to question them. But apparently there was a war ... It seems like using something based on abyssal technologies, I just did not understand, but it was something powerful. It distorted the face of the planet and caused mutations in humans and animals. The old states simply disappeared. Now people are trying to start the recovery process but their settlements are under oppression of pirate raids. The aftermaths of one of them now we have seen. By the way, what about the Filipinos?"

"Ah! We found them! On the other side of atoll. That's just the story there is also very strange. All of them, as one, declared that they had been rescued by a detachment of marines and witches without identification marks, which left them just before our appearance. There is no such group in our register, these are one. I can say with firm confidence that no other armed group of the UN except Task Force "Abyss" is not in the district for hundreds of miles, these are two. Well, in the third part, all these stories about "Eternal Witch" ... I do not believe in devilry and mysticism, but it seems that now we really are faced with something that is not able to fully understand."

At sea the bad weather was already raging in the time when a small detachment of gunboats approached the nameless island. The commander of the group, the old German pensively peered at the radar then into the faces of his subordinates. In this operation for the pursuit of pirates, everything that is possible that might went wrong is do that. For two weeks they had been unsuccessfully chasing this gang, but they managed to escape all the time. And the weather worsened. But even if the sun will soon reappear and they will overtake their goal, what then? Pirates probably already managed to regroup, and there are probably more of them. So they are waiting for us. So we go into a trap, and we do not have a chance to survive. But the order, there is an order and it is impossible to endure endlessly with the raids of these cannibals. After all that the Union suffered from the raiders, Admiral Holt would prefer to die in battle with that enemy, than to continue to watch as he punishless robbed that which was restored with blood and sweat in the long days of hard work.

"Are you really sure about that commie?" Suddenly asked the young man who came up.

"If you're asked about Captain Mels, he's one of the best officers in the Union. And one of those few people to whom I would entrust my back. And, I definitely do not understand why such talk? We are a fleet, not a gang of mercenaries."

"Sorry sir. I was born in San Francisco. What the Russians did with the city ... It was horrible."

"Not they alone launched rockets. Russian and Chinese cities collapsed just like ours, and believe me - many sailors and soldiers of the Union have reasons to hate us at least as much. However, with me none of them were raised similar topics, for unlike some, naval ethics is not a simple sound for them."

"Excuse me sir. Maybe it's hard for me and my people to part with the old world. Although we did not live well in it..."

"Speaking about Captain Mels," the senior radio operator intervened. -The Zvezda is now in the line, admiral. It seems that something urgent.

Zvezda was the largest vessel in this detachment and despite the solid armament served as a reconnaissance vessel because of its powerful radar.

"Zvezda reporting, we have just discovered strange signatures coming in a dense array. They are rapidly approaching."

"Your ship should have a pre-war identification system, is it working now?"

"Yes ... But how would to say it ... Froze ... Though stand! Only that the data are received! The system identified this signatures as ... Ro-class destroyers! Attention all squadron! They are demons, demons are back!"

"All ships, take a roundabout! God help us all..."

"Attention! There is signatures of aircraft carriers of Abyssals. Wo and Hime classes."

The sailors opened ship's arsenals preparing for their last battle. Meanwhile, in the darkness, the scarlet oculars of the abyssals already became visible. The fighters, bombers and torpedo bombers were approaching with rapid speed. Several times with a terrible howl they flew round to the squadron, the sailors tried to knock them down, but without success.

"This spawns are bullied us... To all sailors: stand to the death and do not hope for mercy!" Captain Mels Stogov ordered to his crew.

However, the events took an unexpected turn for him - surrounded the squadron and taking safe positions, drones froze and transmitting radio signal.

-Attention to the ships of offenders. Captain Yun says. You invaded the closed waters. This territory is the property of United Nations Armed Forces. Please, in order to avoid further incidents, immediately lay down your arms and proceed to the base to carry out the identification procedure!

"It's ... Talking …"

"Take it easy, comrades, if they want to talk, we'll talk."

"Admiral Holt Reisendorf speaking, Union of Free Peoples Navy. We are pursuing a group of pirates who raided our settlement and kidnapped our citizens. And for me, and exactly for my men, it is very interesting, why demons of the abyss consider themselves to organization that burns in fires of World War Three?

"I do not quite understand you ... Wait, demons of the abyss? You ... From the old world?"

"What does it mean?"

"Let me explain. We do not goodly remember that time, but then we, together with the ship-girls, transferred to parallel reality. The world in which you are now. This is a long story, but I just want to note that we are now on the one side with humans and do not want to hurt anyone.

"Wait, are you saying that the fleet maidens are also here?"

"Yes, and they would be interested to meet with you."

The Admiral thought about it. He was reached rumors that in the last months of the Abyssal War some kind of "super-weapon" has been created in the US territory. And that the war-bands of pirates actively pursued the search for this machine. Previously, he did not attach importance to them, but not now. It was not clear why the retreating pirates who activate this machine, took them to this place. Although it is possible that their engineers could not properly configure the control unit. Or even intentionally arranged a sabotage. Holt turned to the first officer.

"We do not have a choice, Harry. We'll have to trust them. At the same time, let's see what this "UN" is like. Sincerely I hope that it differs from our old wastwordship."

….

A severe sea downpour beat on deck of Louisiana, and howling stormy wind that seemed to enjoy the nightmares of sleeping destroyers. Fubuki again dreamed of an Abyss. The day she jumped into her. But this time she did not talk with her reflection, she was be them. As raging storm, she, along with other abyssals, swept along the sea surface enjoying her power and beauty, destroying any obstacle that stood in her way. Her sisters were with her, just as beautiful and terrible as she. Now they were not simple ships of the same type. They were bound by threads that were inaccessible to ordinary mortals. Fubuki pulled her dress naked before her sisters-lovers. To her back pressed the massive breasts of one of the abyssals princesses. Their love dance began...

At that moment, Louisiana was trembling violently. Fubuki opened her eyes, again finding herself in the sleeping cabin of the landing ship. At first, she experienced a short relief, in the hope that the strange delusion was just a dream. But only until she looked in the mirror. Her tanned skin, was now pale. On the dark hair, also appeared snow-white curls. But most importantly, instead of the child's innocent gaze of brown eyes, two red rubies burned with the hell fires.

Fubuki stepped out of the cabin and found Kisaragi standing near the porthole in her civil jumper with a hood.

"Did you also see this dream?" Said the girl with a thoughtful voice.

"Yes..."

Kisragi lowered the hood, revealing the horns hanging from under the silvery hair.

"Mutsuki-chan and Akatsuki with Hibiki are the same. She calls us again..."

"We need to leave the ship of Kisaragi. Something is going on here, something is amiss."

"Are you sure? Can it be better to wait for the end of the storm?"

"In this state, the storm is not so terrible for us. And think about it Kisaragi, in first we are being thrown out from our world with abyssals. And then many years later we come across the activities of pirates from the old world. Kisiragi-chan, you know the main business of pirates?"

"This is robbery."

"Exactly, and now imagine that our dispatch to this world was not an accidental cataclysm. What if humans found a way to get rid from all abysslas and from us for one thing at once? I do not know the truth, whether we were a necessary victim, or our erasing will be planed. And I do not want to honestly know."

"Then it turns out..."

"Yes, maybe the pirates discovered and rebuilt this machine. And now their main forces are still somewhere in search of prey. And I'm afraid to imagine what they are capable of with such weapon."

"We need to stop them. And quickly. Fubuki get the equipment, I'll call the rest. We meet on the left deck."

Further events developed quickly. Fubuki could easily obtain equipment - simple sailors were afraid and respected her and did not ask unnecessary questions. Then the destroyers simply jumped from the deck of the ship, entering the raging waters. It was very risky, but the abyssal transformation had its pluses. Merciless sea hurricane meeting with whom previously threatened only with troubles, now seemed to give them strength. The blows of the sea waves and the threshed drops of rain, just now seemed as gentle caresses of their native elements. Fubuki began to realize that her dream started to become a reality. Dark curls of her hair now finally acquired a snow-white color, and the head of the destroyer-maiden was adorned with a diadem of two neat horns. On this disturbing night, illuminated only by lightning, the darkness of the raging sea being cut by the crimson light of five ruby eyes pairs.

Search was decided near the place where Filipinos was being saved. However, several hours of strained searches did not give anything. And, what was even more unpleasant, during the search they were disturbed by strange voices, illegible whispering, something on the communication channel. At the end, one of the voices was surprisingly clear, drowning out the rest.

"Fubuki, this is the Empress. Welcome to the Abyss. I'm glad that we are now became a one family."

"You planned it, right?" Akatsuki connected to the broadcast. "You really still want to drag us all into your beloved abyssal nightmare?"

"I will not hide, I dream about it. And even more, the ideal of my plans is the fusion of humans, neuroi and us abyssals into a new, divine race. But do not worry, mortal peoples must make their own choice, and we - wisely to dispose of our immortality..."

"Sounds creepy. I so understand to role the divine leader of this race, you are seeing your person?" Made a remark Mutsuki.

"For us abyssals concept of leadership somewhat different from the human. We are all one family. If we take the immediate examples in human society, then I'm more like a family matriarch than a political leader."

This answer interested Hibiki.

"Hmm, if you are one family, or rather connected by a mental network hive, then everyone is equal, but each performs the range of tasks available to him, right?"

"Yes. This is true."

"It turns out you abyssals are communists?"

"Hibiki!" Akatsuki grumbled.

"Hey, I like it. But just need to think, what say to Gangut-san."

"To the question of your search." The Empress's voice once again became serious. "I know what you are looking for. We spotted a pirate fleet on the high seas. I have already sent a combat group to destroy it and I have a small request for you. I will give you the coordinates of their location, and if you can reach it before my girls, you could not conduct a preliminary reconnaissance?"

"I understand you, we will do what we can."

"Good. Be careful. In case of detection, immediately retreat."

After obtaining the coordinates, the reconnaissance group of destroyers could track down the hostile fleet without special problems. The flagship of the pirates was once the pride of the US Navy - a stolen Ticonderoga class missile cruiser. Time-space weapon were on a cargo ship that was armed to the teeth. At first time, everything is fine. But both the Empress and Fubuki underestimated the capabilities of the anti-mine system of the flagship. During the years of the abyssal war, some of the best engineers of mankind worked on modifying the surviving ships after the attacks. In particular, the detection systems were processed in such a way that even a small scout of the abyssals could not get close to the ship unnoticed. And the admiral of pirates received information about the spies immediately. He did not want to leave the perpetrators an any chance to retreat and ordered to prepare a space warping weapon. When Fubuki realized that, it was already too late. The world around her darkened and disappeared.

….

Opening her eyes, Fubuki found herself in a strange, deserted room with no ceiling and even floor. It was not possible even to understand whether it was standing or hanging in the air. And was there any air here?

"Greetings Fubuki." The single figure standing in the middle of this wonderful place greeted the kanmusu.

Before the destroyer stood a young-looking girl in appearance who seemed like her age. Judging by her form, she was a witch.

" Looks like my time has come... Are you here to meet me, Eternal-sama?"

"You're only partly right about it Fubuki. For the abyssals, this world will not be available for a long time. Remember, as the pilot of Hivescansdra with the call sign "Blaze" called your kind."

Fubuki thought for a while, but the word quickly came to mind, clarifying the situation.

"The True Razgriz..."

"Right. Characters of the ancient mythology of his race. Demons who coming in an era of turmoil and their accomplishments forever changing the course of history. The destroyed at many times, Razgriz always come back to again set the river of destiny in a new route. Just as you abyssal-ones. Your purpose was not to destroy humanity. But had to make him unite, realize his mistakes and go to the future. However, the events took an unexpected turn, which gave us the right to intervene."

"Who created us?"

"Your own world. Abyssals is His defensive reaction to that wrong path, which was then chosen by mankind. Incarnation of mistakes, nightmares and cruelty of the human-kind themselves and turned against them. Alas, people have not learned the lesson. The end of this chapter is already known for you."

"Did you save the Filipinos?"

"Yes. But you have to do the rest by yourself. Your purpose is still with you and your world still needs you."

"This means that we should..."

"Not at all. The Empress rightly said that the final choice should remain for mortal peoples. But it is you who are destined to give them the opportunity itself. Now go. Your sisters will soon overtake the target. Help them and never give up!"

…

"Hey! Are you okay? Wake up!"

Fubuki opened her eyes as she saw the Ta-class bent over her.

"I'm fine. How far they gone?"

"We will soon overtake them. The Empress warned about you and I'm glad that everything is fine with your squadron."

Fubuki looked around and saw her sisters ascending to their feet. The storm gradually receded and the first dawn rays appeared on the horizon. The Ta-class, that named Liz was be leader of the battle group. By her order, aircraft carriers Yun and Agnia released drones to immobilize the pirates' ships. It was decided to take them on boarding, because it was inexpedient to sink these vessels for a variety of reasons. Firstly, they should have questioned the pirate commanders in order to gather all the information on the world that has changed over the decades. Secondly, it was necessary to, at all costs, capture the space-warp weapon - the only thread connecting them with the home world. And thirdly, on the ships could still be hostage - for their release, Liz singled out several detachments. Fubuki joined in one of them. In addition, it included a Supply Depot Princess named Blackie, a tiny-looking but very skillful Submarine Princess Chung and two European princesses Hera and Feena. Radio support for the detachment was provided by the Harbor Princess Coral. Liz herself intended to capture the warlord of pirates. Her group included Seaport Princess Olga, Re-class battleship Regina, Wo-class aircraft carrier Yun and the military medic Hoppou.

"All units - start the operation! We need to take them until they again use that weapon!" Ordered Liz, to her subordinates.

"They opened fire on drones, I have losses. Attention, it seems they are preparing a missile attack!" Reported Agnia.

"Distort their anti-aircraft guns, the rest follows me!" Drones of Yun successfully attacked Ticonderoga putting out of action its starting cells, air defense systems and the chassis.

"This is Kisaragi, we're starting a boarding of Big-one!"

"This is Fubuki, our squadron on board, we're… fighting .. ugh... How many are there?" barked Fubuki ripping off another pirate body.

"Olga reports, got on board the flagship, it seems slaves here, Yun, Agnia cover up! Easy there, do not need us to be afraid we are here to save you!"

"Hera reports, the prisoners were found, evacuation is impossible, a medic is required! Easy friend is all right, we are here to help. You hear me? Everything is well".

"This is Chung, Hera roger that! With us came support princess. We will soon arrive at you position, hold on."

"Hera, this is Blackie!" With me everything you need, most importantly, do not let them faint."

"Bastards! And you called us monsters? Well, so be it!" Feena's symbiote-snake slays bandits one by one.

"This is Hibiki. The weapon is under control. And we have a speakers."

"Regina reporting, we are storming the command bridge, they have no one place to escape, he-he!"

"Hoppou on line, we brought captives, and we need an evacuation vessel urgently! So, hold on, I'm with you, you'll be home soon ..."

"Olga reporting - we took control of radio room. Oh, are you still moving?" Abyssal Pincers crushed pirate head like a overripe vegetable.

"So calm! I'm a friend and I will not eat you! Oh, so you speak French? Do not be afraid, I myself am from France!" Feena removed from the ship another group of hostages.

"This is Hera, Blackie came on time! We finish the evacuation. You're just a good friend, you've been great. Now everything will be fine!" Hera personally immersed the bandaged child on an evacuation submarine.

"Thank you, sister" Girl shook Fubuki's still-bloody, clawed hand, which she execute her tormentor not long time ago. Abyssal could only guess what had to go through if she calmly took such a rescue.

"Take care of yourself" The destroyer kissed the forehead of rescued child before landing him on the rescue boat.

"This is Regina. We took the command bridge. Their admiral is not here, but his starfish quickly split. It seems that this asshole sniffed coke and decided to retire with one of the slaves before our attack."

"This is Liz, Regina, I understood you. Combat group prepare to VIP capture..."

...

Christy hardly remembered how she got into pirate's slavery. She was an orphan and did not even know her parents. But from her life in the community she had bright memories. Almost all of its residents somehow lost loved ones and rallied, they sought to survive in a changed world. She remembered that, having got into the community, she was able at the first time to normal eat and sleep properly. But at one point the memories of the community's familiar shore were replaced by the endless nightmares of pirate ship's iron walls and holds. Before this fateful morning. Christie heard stories about sea demons. Those who once came to punish humanity for its sins. When the pirate leader decided to drag her into her cabin, she almost lost her will to live and did not expect any more salvation. However, there was a strong knock at the door of the cabin of the pirate admiral. At first the bandit cursed angrily, but then the knock repeated. The pirate hissed with irritation, took the pistol in his hand, but as soon as he approached the door, a mighty clawed paw broke the pirate down. And then Christie saw her rescuers. One of them, the one that broke the door, had an impressive figure of a mythical valkyrie, the other smaller one grew wearing a strange hat and commanded a whole swarm of scary, imp-like monsters which seemed to be overrun all ship's decks. The third one had a wriggling tail that ended with a toothy mouth and wore very open clothing. The fourth, who had neat snow-white hair, appeared to be the commander. She did not look so impressive but exuded an aura of obedience and power. And at last a abyssal wearing bandage with a red cross, worn on the shoulder, which looked very tiny on the background of her sisters come tumbling into the cabin.

"My name is Hoppou. Are you in, okay?" -Asked a little demoness from the girl.

Girl just looked at her, unable to say anything.

"Commander, it looks like she's in shock."

"Olga, Regina, take her with the other prisoners to the base. Hoppou, Yun: help me with the interrogation. It looks like this bastard is sniffed something, I'll have to tinker."

After that, Christie remembered only that demon, who was named Olga, carefully took her with dangerously looked arms to her massive breast. After this unexpectedly warmth spreading through her body and her mind went out.

…..

After weeks of hard work, the sailors of the UNAF and the Union of Free Peoples enjoyed a well-deserved rest. In a cozy bar, residents of both worlds discussed recent events.

"So, Russia, that is, Orussia, is the Empire here? So?"

"Yes comrade." Obtained to Captain Stogov Alex Gajiyev, commander of the Scinfaxi submarine.

"Then the question. Why do you have a staff appeal "comrade", and what kind of strange red star do you have? Where did the eagle go?"

"A! It's a long story. Before the Civil War, the Communists split into two camps: the Red Guard which wanted to completely destroy the old world, and the Red Army whose leaders tried to act more cautiously. As a result, Stalin, who commanded the Red Army, joined the Tsar and afterwards became a member of a new government that conducted democratic and industrial reforms. And the uniform, symbols and regulations of Red Army soon became to universal imperial. It seems I heard in your world Stalin became a cruel tyrant?"

"You know, in the light of what you told me, I'm on the verge of the fact that Fate is a lady with an extremely cynical sense of humor. And I think that such a person as Stalin, regardless of the incarnation, understood this perfectly. But with all this, she brought us here, under this roof. So, that - for Fate! May, she be is benevolent..." Mels overturned the glass.

"I thought the Communists do not believe in fate..."

"After such a life as we have, this is not only thing that you will believe. In Stalemorsk - my homeland, fundamentally believing in so that not would be a lot, but at the same time almost everyone is superstitious. And yes, we in the Union do not talk about politics specifically. We have different kinds of people, they also have their own idols. Well, such "conversations" can end badly: at best, a fight in a bar, at worst - a knife slaughter. Therefore - strictly about the present, no one word about the past."

"I'll take that note, especially since more than likely we return to your world together."

Meanwhile, Admiral Holt asked Captain Birdson and the twins about the same find that was the beginning of this story.

"So you found the "Pacifist"? I really thought that I would never hear about her. I was a good ship, I hope soon I will be able to see how she will again take her rightful place in our fleet."

"I'm sorry, and I understand that this ship means a lot to you." One of the sisters answered to admiral. "But now she's just a pile of rubbish scrap in rocks. She cannot even be brought to the cutting dock - because she will sink just after touching the water."

"No, our engineers are capable of much that is considered impossible. Let's just get them to this island."

"Admiral, if you wish, I can use my connections and you will have much more reliable ships at your disposal. For we, even those that are in the queue for recycling at times superior to everything that you have."

"You do not understand, the Pacifist for us is not just a legendary ship. Many in the Union owe her by they lives. Her crew carried out tasks that others would consider suicidal. She went to where the others were even afraid to look. And she took her last fight to cover the withdrawal of refugees. Well..." Raisendorf took to the chest from a personal jar. "In any case I should get there. At least I say good-bye to this ship and those who served on her board."

"Perhaps this is not the end, admiral." Another sister said. "Who knows, maybe in time the soul of the ship will be reborn in the body of the maiden."

"Yes, but ... It will not return my son... Okay!" The Admiral sharply changed his expression, driving away the feelings that swirled away. "Let in sad, but this story should be ended. And I hope I can tell it to my wife and his brothers. What would then start another chapter of our life."

"Then, Admiral…" Kaya also poured herself from a personal black jar decorated with a skull and bones. "For the fallen heroes! May the eternity be with them."

"For the fallen heroes." The others joined the toast in a flat voice.

Further hours passed unnoticed. Sailors tried to less remember about wars and losses, often joked and told tales among which even the most incredible could well turn out to be true. Having been fraternized, they dispersed to the barracks, traditionally holding on to those of their comrades that had taken too much whiskey.

…

"We placed all the saved-ones in the hospital buildings of sanatorium. In the same place, seamen with whom Yun came into contact were separately settled."

"Good Coral, but I heard that the state of some of the released hostages raises concerns."

"Yes Milady. Their bodies and souls were severely maimed during their time in slavery. Our doctors are now fighting for them."

The Empress turned her eyes away and then looked again at the subordinate.

"You know, you were born after the war. I often think about the Abyss. Even after the big wars in this world have come to an end, it continues to breed us. There were days when she released to many of our sisters into this world. Among them was your proto-form.

"Do you think that..."

"Yes, the Coral, despite everything the Abyss is still connected with our old world. He calls us through her. And soon we will be able to return to him. I have already sent a report to the UN. Soon the decision about the expedition will be made. In the meantime ... Take care of our newly arrived daughters."

"I understood you."

The princess left the Empress and she stayed waiting for another guest. For many years, her thoughts about one rebellious soul of one destroyer had not given her peace. The one that almost fell into her hands once but resisted at the last moment threw a grain of doubt into her heart of iron. Which eventually led her to defeat at the hands of those who fought like her - from despair. But unlike her, those witches had something to protect. Yes, they were both anger and hatred - the feelings that fed her and the rest of the abyssals. But there was also something else in them - what eventually led the mistress of deep water to defeat. And now the Empress knew perfectly well what it was. She was in love with Fubuki. What at first seemed a simple passion for a worthy opponent did not pass and did not disappear with time, pursuing the Empress year after year. And now, after so much time, they could finally be together. There was a sound of footsteps behind her. The hour of their meeting has come.

"You wanted to see me Fleet Marshal?"

The Empress smiled. For a many moths nobody appeal to her with official rank.

"Yes Fubuki. And first of all, I'm very glad to see you here."

"Well, considering that my abyssalisation is now irreversible, we will not part for a long time."

"Yes. But thanks to this sacrifice many lives were saved. That's what I always liked in you Fubuki."

"It's a bit strange. I never expected that you would begin to appreciate other people's lives."

"Not so simple. Like any living organism, we change, learn, grow, evolve. And now we'll go along this path together, Fubuki. Now more than ever I want to see you on my side, going with me to the future. Soon we will be able to return to our home world. Not like conquerors. But as saviors. Together we can transform both these worlds into a paradise. And so I ask you - be with me Fubuki."

With these words, the Mistress of Abyss rose and gently laid her hands on the destroyer's shoulders.

"Lady Marshal..."

"I love you Fubuki. And that's why I want to see you on my side. I do not care what you answer me. Regardless of what you choose, we will always be a family. All I want is that you're just being nearby along me. For me, you are a living example of that as any of us can change. Will change for the better, become more responsible, understand and accept the feelings of others. Then in the Abyss you showed me this. And since then I could not forget you. When I was tied up and forced to serve humans, I initially did this only because I had no other choice. But the memories of you made me begin to study you deeper. If earlier we lived in pain for the sake of pain, anger for the sake of anger, then after I began to understand what really is behind these feelings. Not hatred to the enemy allowed you to win the war. But love to your families. It was thanks to her you can overthrow the Neuroi and could defeat me. And that's why I want you to stay here and lead the Abyssal Fleet with me."

Fubuki was shocked. Confession, the one she was afraid of and avoided all these years, touched her heart. Now she could not say anything about the reciprocal feelings, but she felt responsible. If then her actions led the Empress and all the abyssals on the way in which they are going now, then her duty was to accept all that she heard.

"Well. I understand how you feel and I'm ready to become a family for you. But I want to ask you something."

"Yes, Fubuki, I'm ready to listen to any of your requests."

"Those kanmusu, which I left on other shore, they were always dear to me and I still consider them as my family too. I know many of them will disagree with my decision, but I ask you to understand and accept these feelings too."

"Okay, my dear." The Empress's hand rose and touched Fubuki's cheek with a light caress. "As I said, I believe that in one time, we all become to one kin."

Suddenly, her expression changed to more playful.

"Come on, now we both deserve some free time. I think you'll like our baths, besides, after such work, you surely want to refresh yourself."

"But ... I'd like to wait for the rest."

"Oh, do not be afraid, they will join us soon."

"To "us"? Are you sure you want to come with me?"

"Of course, I cannot wait to wash my husband's back."

"Husband?!"

"That's exactly Fubuki-Tenno-sama! Or do you want me to call you Mikado?"

"Lady Marshal!"

Gray clouds over the sea meanwhile were spreading dropping to the ground the first rays of the sun for this midday. The seabirds again left their nests in order to find in the still rattling waters and a wave-cut shore some eatables. And changeable sea wind at these moments only gently caressed the backs of two strange women who, after all the whims of fate, were finally can be together.

...

For the first time in many months, Christy had a peaceful dream. From all sides it was surrounded by something that was warm and soft. When she opened her eyes, at first they found only darkness. At first it seemed to her that her head was covered with a pillow, but then, with horror, she realized that two massive female busts had been pressed against her from both sides. And this was, not yet everything, for it was on top of something.

"Oh, the princess woke up?" Regina's head rose from under the blanket. "Welcome to the family!"

Liz and Olga, who surrounded her, smiled.

"Documents of adoption are completely ready."

"From this day on, you really are our daughter."

Christie froze in astonishment. Situation ceased to seem real for her.

"I must be asleep, and the demons of the abyss from the legends ... They cannot be like that, right?"

With these thoughts she rose to look around. She was in a huge bedroom where on comfortable large mattresses resting creatures like those with which she woke up. With horror and surprise, she discovered her friends with whom she was already acquainted in the community, as well as she - caressed in abyssal embraces.

"Don't be afraid, now no one will offend you" Sent Hera and Feena peacefully dozing in their hands a girl who named Clara. Those with whom Christie had a lot of pleasant memories.

"Mama is with you now, and I will never leave you."

"Do not be afraid, the Abyss is on your side now." Koral and one of the Jellyfish Princesses comforted Martha, one of Christie's good friends, whose cheeks still showed traces of tears.

"If you want, tomorrow we can go play to pool." Annette, the girl who was for Christie like a younger sister be a pressed on both sides by Hoppou and Chung.

But, something was wrong here. Their skin... Hair. They were a strange, not natural color, like in these demons. Is that…?!

Christie ran out of the bedroom hall, this strange dream ceased to like her. At last she stopped near the mirror hanging on the wall and was again horrified. The body that stood in the reflection did not seem to belong to her. It was something unnatural, alien, and different from her understanding. Now she definitely was one of them - the monsters of the abyss. Those, who once almost destroyed humanity. Those people that once sheltered her ... If they were still alive, then really after all these trials they are destined to become enemies?

"Do you get accustomed? I'm also here recently." There was a calm, friendly voice behind her.

"Ah?! Who are you?"

"Special Destroyer of the Imperial Self-defense Navy Fubuki, desu. Nice to meet you."

"We are abyssals now?"

"Well, it turns out that yes."

"Does that mean that we are now the enemies of humanity?"

"Of course not, do not worry about it. Abyssals are not fighting with humans now. Well, at least with the majority. But you saw with your own eyes, what kind of people they should be, that to feel our wrath, right?"

"Okay ... At least I will not be forced to harm those people that once helped me. And did you call yourself a destroyer, Fubuki, right? You were ... One of them?"

"Yes. I'm really fleet maiden if you're talking about it. Christy, right? I know that it's hard for you to accept everything that happened with you. But the inhabitants of this place maybe a bit strange, but they really love you. And you, like no one else deserved rest. Go to the bedroom. Your mothers are waiting for you."

"A... All right. Fubuki, we will meet again?"

"Of course, maybe I'll even train you! See you, sister."

The destroyer left, leaving the new turned deep-one. Christy did not think long and returned to the bedroom. She had to learn and become one of the abyssals. But Fubuki was waiting for a much more serious work - soon the Empress would promote her to the rank of admiral. And it was she who was to command the squadrons of the abyss in the future expedition to her home world.

...

Admiral Fubuki examined the fleet group entrusted to her.

The saluting Abysslas still silently froze in front of her. Suddenly, her gaze caught in their ranks the face of a witch who was still familiar on the way here.

"Cannot be! You?"

"I refused treatment when learned that your transformation is irreversible, Lady Admiral."

"But why? Why break your life like this?"

"My grandmother told me a lot about you. Ladies Kisaragi, Mutsuki... How did you fight the abyssal fleet and then the neuroi. How to save her life and my grandfather to. But, I could not imagine that I would see you one day. And even more so, fighting under your command was the highest honor for me. My ancestors were several times obliged to you by their lives Admiral Fubuki. Now, please, let me at least try to repay this debt."

Fubuki briefly covered her scarlet eyes.

"Good. What is your name?"

"Shandra Jerro, Lady Admiral."

"Captain Shandra Jerro. Listen to my first order: Return to this base alive and whole. I will not forgive myself if your life and soul are even more crippled by my fault, so please do not let it down!"

"Of course, ma'am!"

Fubuki silently looked at her officers. Kisaragi, Mutsuki, Akatsuki and Hibiki were with her from the very beginning. She knew - they would support any of her decisions, which further strengthened her responsibility.

"They are faithful for me, and I'll try to be faithful for theirs!"

With these thoughts, the admiral gave the order to advance. The United Nations Navy fleet was already waiting for them.

...

The battle for the Peacock Feather Island was under way. Learning that the pirates lost one of their most powerful ships, the command of the Union made an attempt to discourage some of the territories previously seized from them. Initially, the case developed successfully - managed to capture part of the islands and free from the pirates some communities. However, soon the reinforcements approached to the bandits and the further course of battle went with varying success. Both sides tried to achieve victory at any cost, so battle continues both on water and land. Even aviation was used, which has not happened for a very long time. However, what happened next did not be waited for each side. A huge black shadow flashed under the edge of the water and rushed to the flagship of the pirates. One instant and a massive ship were torn in two fragments by the toothy maw of abyssal monster.

"Hey, Admiral, you need help?" - An unexpectedly sonorous voice was heard in the radio broadcast.

"What the… Who you are?" The commander of UFP forces was dumbfounded.

"Mm ... Just friends of good people. So remember, that the Abyss is on your side now!"

After these words, hell gates broke open. For pirates.

"The target is visible, torpedoes launched!" The submarines began to systematically sink large enemy ships.

"Warning! The allied ground troops are under threat. The enemy took the dominant heights and fires their positions from mortars." Reported one of the watercraft tenders.

"Roger that, open fire for suppression!" The cruisers deployed their turret guns.

"Attention, UFP ground forces: We are allies, and we have a load of food and medicine. Please do not open fire." The abyssal convoys landed on the shore.

"Demons are back, it cannot be true!"

"Sooner or later this was supposed to happen..."

"And you believe them?"

"We have no other choice, there are too many of them."

"New reinforcements fit the pirates, let's attack!" Destroyers could not wait to join the battle.

"Not necessary. Order to all battleships and aircraft carriers – finish off the hostile forces!" Fubuki was not going to stand on ceremony with such an insignificant enemy.

"Understood!" The sky above the Peacock Feathers has turned black from the smoke and the black corpses of abyssal drones.

...

Fubuki stood with the Empress at the observation post of the recently erected fortress. In the distance, with the purple light glowed Abyss, fancifully completing the rays of the setting sun. A new chapter was now beginning for the life of one destroyer, and the rest of abyssals. The Empress, just as she now understood her purpose. And they will raise this world from the ruins. No matter what cost, but together.

Behind him, footsteps were heard, it was approached recently promoted to the rank of admiral Mels Stogov.

"The lovely news for the ladies. Pirates retreat on all fronts. Many new settlements join the Union, but ... This also raises a number of problems."

"I understand what you mean. Do not worry, we all understand that the solution of the main tasks is yet to come. And yes, we do not need formalities for you, we are just comrades."

"Good."

The Admiral left, and the Empress, along with her trusted princess, stood and watched the sunset. When the last ray of the sun disappeared behind the horizon and the stars were lit in the sky, they joined hands. After a sleepless night and a hard day, they had little time to rest. Somewhere below, Kisaragi and Mutsuki kissed. Hibiki walked along the sandy beach enjoying the company of Gangut and Akatsuki. Marat and Yamato with barely noticeable tears recalled the past years... And all of them knew that as long their unity is not broken, they can look in the future without fear.


End file.
